


electric

by VibrantVenus



Series: femslash february 2021 [18]
Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, anyways this takes place after the episode where shego gets turned good, but that episode gives off ~vibes~, i havent watched kim possible since i was a child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29454945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VibrantVenus/pseuds/VibrantVenus
Summary: day 18: electricHer eyes are so dark, Kim thinks they’ll swallow her whole
Relationships: Kim Possible/Shego
Series: femslash february 2021 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142996
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	electric

Shego sneaks in her room that night, the pale light of the moon illuminating her features. Her eyes are so dark, Kim thinks they’ll swallow her whole.

They're silent, for a while. Daring the other to be the first to speak.

The funny thing is, though Shego is her enemy, Kim feels perfectly safe. Anything that happens tonight will remain between the two of them. 

Their secret. The thought of it sends a bolt of electricity up her spine, makes her shiver. 

"Cold, Kimmie?"

Shego's voice is teasing, the faintest undercurrent of warmth in her tone.

It makes her laugh, makes something inside her blossom. It is cold, but Kim has been in a lot of cold places, fought in even worse conditions. 

She'll be fine.

She touches Shego's hand, fingers curling to slot together until finally, finally, they're holding hands.

"I'll be fine Shego."


End file.
